Stay With Me
by federmica
Summary: How did the Marauders become the Marauders? This is a story about them, their friendship, their thoughts, their ups and downs, starting in 1971 from Remus Lupin's point of view. This story contains new Pottermore content [May 2014].
1. The Acceptance Letter

Hey Guys! So, this is the first chapter of my new Fanfiction.

English is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please, tell me so I can do it better. And tell me what you think of all the other stuff!

Now, take a seat near the fireplace and have fun :)

**Chapter 1: The Acceptance Letter**

He was weird.

It was the first thought that came into Remus' mind when he saw the old man. Standing on a shakily chair, Remus could see through his window down where the Elder was standing on the doorstep. He wiped the fog on the glass caused by his breath away with his sleeve to see better.

Actually, the man wasn't that old. He had white hair and a very long, wise beard anyway. He was wearing a green wizardcape, just like the one Remus had seen in his father's closet, and had a really foolish hat on. Remus nearly laughed. But he stayed silent, just like his parents told him he had to when they had visitors. Instead, he listened. Remus could hear muffeld voices but couldn't understand anything, so he didn't know what was going on. And he didn't even see much through his window, because the roof was in the way. He could only see that the man was standing on the doorstep for five minutes now, obviously speaking.

The window fogged up again. Remus sighed. He didn't take the trouble to free his sight. He would have to get nearer... very quietly...

CRACK!

Remus was lying on his stomach on the ground of his room. The chair broke. Damn. Well, at least he didn't chop down the pile of books he had stacked on the floor because they wouldn't fit in his shelf anymore.

He listened. The muffeled voices didn't stop, maybe he's had luck and nobody had heard it. Remus sat up and went through the door and down the stairs on his tiptoes, until he came into the living room. A fire was burning in the fireplace, warming the room. Although it was summer, here in the woods it could get cold sometimes.

„...course I know that, sir, but we don't have somebody named Remus here, there must be a mistake. We want you to leave now", his father's voice called from behind the door. And then -

POOF!

The man was standing directly beneath Remus. He jumped and let a out a shriek. The man smiled.

„Oh, I'm sorry I made you jump, Remus."

Remus just stared at him. He knew Remus' name.

The man just looked at him in a worried way. The way adults always looked at him when they didn't know of his affliction. Although Remus was slightly annoyed by it, he could understand it. Especially around the full moon he tended to look ill – exhausted, pale and tired. He was skinny, even though he was eating normally. And his brown hair fell into his eyes underlining the shadows under them.

Remus could see the face of the man. He seemed slightly familiar... The glasses, the crooked nose, the trustworthy eyes...

„May I sit down?",the man said, not even expecting an answer, but plunked down into the sofa.

„Um... yeah",said Remus quietly. Why wouldn't his mum and dad come over? He didn't know what to do with the man. What do you do with people? Remus didn't know, his parents almost never let him stay in contact with other people. He had almost no social skills.

„Time to close your mouth, Remus."

Remus hadn't noticed he had been staring at the man for so long und dropped his gaze, ashamed. What did the man want, anyway? And why did he seem so familiar? He looked up again, carefully. The man smiled brightly at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad, thought Remus. He seems very trustworthy, even though weird...

Then he took out his wand. Remus winced. The man looked surprised, then understanding. „I didn't mean to frighten you, Remus. Sorry, I just came in and already scared you twice. We should lighten up the atmosphere here, don't you think? Do you want to play?"

And he flicked his wand and a game of Gobstones appeared out of nothing. Remus' jaw dropped again. Then he remembered the man's question and said „Yeah." Inwardly he could slap himself. Is that the only thing you can say, stupid? 'Yeah?'

But he took a seat beneath the man and they started playing. From time to time the bearded took a crumpet from a plate next to the fireplace.

Normally, Remus was very suspicous of strangers. But somehow, the only feelings he got when he looked at the man were trust and curiosity. He knew he shouldn't talk to strangers, but this man seemed very nice. And very... distinctive?

Then, finally, his parents came in. They stopped abruptly as soon as they saw the old man. Obviously they thought he was gone.

„What -",Lyall started.

„It's impolite to apparate into peoples' houses!",said Hope. She seemed a bit scared. What was wrong? Why were they so afraid of the man, what could he possibly have done?

„Ah, Lyall und Hope, there you are. Take a seat too, so we can talk. With Remus", he said as though he hadn't heard them.

And they both gave up. They did as the man told them, not without giving Remus a glance that said „Don't say anything."

Remus wasn't annoyed by the control-mania of his parents. He knew they just wanted to protect him and he was thankful for that. He knew they loved him and often they told him so.

„Well, after being that impolite, it's finally time for me to introduce myself to you, Remus. I'm Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the best wizarding school, if I may say so without starting to stink."

„You're on one of the chocolate-frog cards!",Remus blurted out. Great, first say almost nothing, then say only stupid things, he thought.

„One of my greatest accomplishments",said Dumbledore. „I'm very proud."

„But Sir, we wonder why you are here...",started Lyall, giving his wife a glance that Remus couldn't interprete.

„Well, let's make this short.",Dumbledore turned to Remus. „You're eleven now, am I right, Remus? Which means it's time for you to get your Hogwarts acceptance letter."

Remus didn't know what happened next. Violet the Violent could have had kicked in their door, Remus wouldn't have noticed. Had Dumbledore just said 'Hogwarts acceptance letter'? I couldn't be. He must have misunderstood him. Eversince Remus was bitten by a werewolf, his parents made it clear he couldn't go to Hogwarts so that he would not get hope and then be disappointed. But he had read about it. And what he had read was just – well – magical.

Hope disrupted his thoughts.

„But sir, our son is homeschooled. Maybe you don't know – Remus here is very ill, it wouldn't be good for him to go to Hogwarts."

„I know that he's a werewolf, Hope, there's no need to quibble." Dumbledore smiled (Lyall and Hope were staring at each other, Remus' heart skipped a beat), but then became serious. „I'll explain that later. We could make some arrangements for that problem. There is no reason that an eleven year old boy shouldn't come to school."

Remus was just sitting there, staring. Should he dare to believe? This couldn't be true.

„But he's very dangerous on the full moon by now", Lyall said, frowning. „What arrangements could there possibly be to keep a werewolf under control? I mean, of course we would love to have Remus in Hogwarts – I loved my time there – but we can't take the risk." Hope nodded.

„Oh, I don't see any risks if everyone acts responsible." Dumbledore looked urgently at Remus. „I already talked to our herbology teacher, Professor Sprout, and our healer, Madam Pomfrey. We have the possibility to plant a whomping willow on the ground of Hogwarts und built a tunnel under it that leads to a shag that can withstand the force of a werewolf. Our nurse will patch you up after every full moon." He smiled at Remus again. Remus still just stared and looked over at his parents. They seemed both happy, thoughful, anxious and other feelings that Remus couldn't identify.

He, however, felt as happy as never before.

„So you really think I can go to school?"

„Well, if your parents allow it, of course."

„I will have Charms, Potions and everything?" Remus' eyes sparkled.

„Yes, just like every other wizard in your age."

Remus' smile faded a bit.

„But Sir, the others – wouldn't – I mean, they wouldn't want a werewolf in their school, would they?"

„I have to agree. We don't want Remus to experience the prejudices against werewolves",Lyall said worried.

„Oh, I don't think the other children will have to know about that",Dumbledore smiled. „The teachers will have to know, though. But they are all tolerant, intelligent people. None of them will have any prejudices."

„So, can you promise noone will hurt Remus? And the other way around, he doesn't have the chance to harm anyone when he's – dangerous?",asked Hope. Remus wondered if he saw tears in her eyes.

„I can't promise anything. It's all on Remus." He looked at him. „Keep your secret, know exactly who the people are if you are revealing your secret. And_ act responsible."_

„I promise, Sir! I won't tell anyone and I will do anything you want me to if it is for other's safety",stated Remus.

Dumbledore nodded proudly. „So it is decided?",he asked Lyall and Hope.

„Well",said Lyall, „We'll have to think about this. I mean, we're all very, very happy and thankful that you try so hard to get Remus into school. But after all it's still very dangerous. We don't want anything to happen to Remus or others. We will send you an owl with a letter containing our decision, alright?"

Dumbledore smiled. „I can understand your fears. Remus",he gave Remus the still closed envelope with the acceptance letter, „whatever your parents decide, you can always save this letter." He turned to Lyall und Hope, now standing up. „I am awaiting your owl with the agreement until July, thirtyfirst. Schoolyear starts September first." Dumbledore winked at Remus. Remus smiled brightly and finally, his parents' sorrow just seemed to fall off of them for some reason and they smiled at Dumbledore, too.

They escorted Dumbledore to the door.

„Thank you so much, Sir. I don't know if we can ever return your favour",raved Hope.

„I don't think there will be ever a reason you'll have to",said Dumbledore.

„Thank you",beamed Remus quietly.

Dumbledore shook Lyall's hand before he vanished with a poof.


	2. Diagon Alley

Yay, second Chapter! They look so long before publishing an then they are so short... whatever. There, take a RedVine and ready, steady, go!

**Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

Remus had been going to his favourite place to open the letter. It was a mile away from his home – but still in the woods. He actually wasn't allowed to go that far away on his own. But his parents didn't know he was here, so it was okay, he thought, in doubt of his own excuse.

Remus sat down with his back on a very old tree. It was silent – Remus could only hear the wind going through the high grass, the birds singing and he felt the bright sunlight warming his skin. He smelled a near pond.

It was kind of a cliche, Remus thought. But this place indeed was beautiful. And he was far away from all neighbours and other humans, they were exhausting him sometimes.

Remus took a deep breath and finally opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Lupin, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Deputy Headmistress _

Remus had trouble recognizing the letters through his watery eyes. He actually would go to Hogwarts – he would meet other students, make friends and have playmates, just like every other child. His parents didn't say yes yet – but Remus was sure, it was just a matter of time. They were talking about it daily - and Remus was eavesdropping.

He was so excited. It would be so long until September first – it was only the middle of July. But finally, he would be able to fulfill the dream of his life, making friends, which was definitely worth the wait.

With shaky hands Remus turned the letter and read.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM _

_First-year students will require: _

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_ _2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_ _3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_ _4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _

_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic _

_by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions _

_by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand_ _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_ _1 set glass or crystal phials_ _1 telescope_ _1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

Remus grinned to himself. This would mean he would have to go to the Diagon Alley. His father had told him about it, but he never was allowed to go there. Maybe his parents _were_ a bit overprotective. Well, whatever.

Remus leaned back and smelled the summer air again. Somewhere an Owl hootet.

Then a thought struck him. He had thought about his future before – he had thought he wasn't able to go to Hogwarts. Which means, he wouldn't get an education – well, his father had taught him some things but of course it's not as good as a real school – which means, he'd probably end up homeless or something. Remus had settled with that. But now – if he could get his OWLs – just five years, that would be enough, if he could keep his secret for five years – then maybe he would be able to actually get a job and have a good amount of money – for a werewolf, at least.

Remus smile went even wider. All of his negative feelings, the sorrow he could hurt someone und someone could find out, everything was flooded away by his happyness. Everything seemed perfect right now. Life was good.

When it was starting to get dark, Remus hurried home. He actually loved that time of the day, especially in the summer, the air was fresh and warm. But his parents wanted him home. When he arrived on the doorstep were only days ago Dumbledore had been standing, Hope opened the door and smiled at Remus.

„Remus, come in, we'll have to talk to you!",called Lyall from the kitchen.

Uh-oh. Hopefully it hadn't something to do with the piece of wallpaper Remus had ripped off the wall by accident a few days ago. And hopefully they wouldn't tell him, that...

Hope guided Remus to the kitchen where Lyall was already sitting. He looked serious. Fearful, Remus took a seat beneath his mother.

„We were talking about Dumbledore's visit and his offer lately",Lyall stated.

Remus had almost said 'I know', but stayed silent.

„We made a decision, dear",said Hope and smiled. „We take the offer. You may go to Hogwarts."

Remus was so happy, he stood up and jumped across the room. Of course, he had known this before, but now it was official. He could really go to Hogwarts!

„But",proceeded Lyall, „just as Professor Dumbledore told you, you will have to be really careful. Please, Remus, do it for your own sake. Don't tell anyone about your secret. You'll have to disappear once a month, try to do it decently."

„Of course, dad",said Remus and sat down again. „I'll try to stay at Hogwarts as long as I can. I won't let anyone find out."

„Take this seriously, and study hard. And remember, all of this can happen only because of Dumbledore",smiled Hope.

„I'm really thankful",said Remus. And he was.

Lyall nodded, then, all of a sudden, looked sad.

„I'm sorry, Remus, for all of this. Going to Hogwarts should be a matter of course for you, not a priviledge."

Remus looked his father directly in the eyes. Was he blaming himself for this?

„But dad, don't. I know it's not your fault."

Lyall smiled sadly.

Hope tried to lift the mood. „Well, alright, we'll send the letter to Dumbledore, then. We'll make sure to say thank you again. Then, we should go to the Figaro Alley and -"

„Diagon Alley, mum",laughed Remus.

„That's what I said. We'll go there and buy everything for you."

„It would be best to take the entrance behind the Leaky Cauldron",said Lyall, now looking happier.

And the next day, they were actually standing in front of the wall Remus had read about that would lead them into the Diagon Alley. Remus knew, it would be first time for his mum to see the Alley, too.

„And that's how you get in",said Lyall and tapped his wand on the bricks. „Three up and two across."

The bricks rearranged to form a wide entrace with loud noise. Remus wondered if the muggels in front of the leaky cauldron heard it. And behind that entrance – Remus had been shuttet away from other people almost all his life, so this was new to him – hundreds of people were going up and down the Alley, all of them in wizard cloaks. There were so many shops that Remus had heard about – Flourish&Blotts, Broomstix and Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions were only a few of them. Big letters, mostly very artful handled, were showing above the shops themselves and staring down at Remus. He heard a choir of owls, rats, toads and cats from far away. A woman was converting straw in wool to sell right before his eyes and a man was showing off some magic tricks in hope to get some money.

„Where's your list, Remus?",asked Lyall.

Remus stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out the list.

„I need – books. Plenty of them."

„Oh, I see it, Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore you told me about",said Hope excitedly. „What do you say, I'm going to buy those books for you. We'll meet here again!"

And with that words, Hope vanished in the mass of people. Remus nearly laughed. He knew she would spend hours in the bookstore. She loved books, even more than him, and she loved magic.

„Let's get to your robe fitting, then",said Lyall.

And they walked through the street, past some really strange shops like _Rosa Lee_ _Teabag. _Remus nearly lost his father because of all the people jostling him by accident but he didn't care. He was fascinated by all the magic happening that seemed to be so granted to them. His father often did magic, but it was just_ different. _He had never tried out different hairstyles for seconds like the witch next to him did. She was looking at herself judging in the mirroring of a shop window, not noticing that from the other side of the window a salesman was staring at her, really confused.

On his left, wizards were using spells that Remus didn't know to allure people. Around them a bunch of people were clapping. Remus tried to see through the heads of them - apparently the men were avertising a book. One of them held it in the air and screamed:„And all of this can you learn from this book for only eleven Sickles!"

And he tossed a beam of light in the air with his wand. The others were doing the same and the flashes met in the air and exploded in a beautiful spactacle of light. Then, feathers instead of smoke floated down on the ground. Revently people were clapping and Remus heard a young boy say:"Mum, can you buy this for me? I want to do that!"

Remus smirked. They apparently hadn't even looked at the title of the book the men had been holding in the air. It was called _How to advertise properly – a guide for tricking people_.

Remus felt his hand being pulled away. His father was tugging him into a shop that had to be _Madam Malkin's_. There were robes everywhere.

„Here we are",said Lyall. „If you give me your list I will buy all the other stuff that you need. Then I'll go to Flourish&Blotts, your mother doesn't even know which books you need." He laughed.

„What?",said Remus quietly. „But – you can't leave me alone here!"

„You will go to Hogwarts now, Remus. You'll have to learn to communicate with other people, you know."

„Fine",said Remus, giving his father the list.

„I will come here and pay. Be back in like half an hour." He folded the letter, smiled at Remus and left.

Great. First, he wasn't allowed to do anything, and now, all of a sudden, this?

Remus looked around. The shop seemed very clean and new. There was nothing here apart from festive-day robes. Then he remembered, he had read in the Daily Prophet that _Madam Malkin's_ had just opened.

Remus waited, but noone come. No customer and no salesman. And just when Remus considered to just leave, the soft doorbell rang.

A boy just in Remus' age came in, alone. He had black, very ruffled hair and glasses on his nose. Remus couldn't help but think he was cool. He didn't know why. The book looked around and saw Remus.

„Hey!",he said.

„Hello",answered Remus.

„Is there someone here? You know, I actually wanted to get my robes fit at_ Jack's Robes _but it seems they had to close. Pity, isn't it? Jack always liked me. Well, who doesn't? Haha."

Remus was taken aback. He wasn't sure if the boy was funny or just very, very arrogant.

When Remus didn't asnwer, the boy looked at him in wonder. Then he said:"Oh, sorry man. I'm James Potter",they shook hands. Still Remus didn't know what to say.

„You're one of the silent ones, hu? Well. What's your name?"

„I'm Remus Lupin."

„Remus? Like the guys raised by a wolf?"

Remus shrugged and found his words again. „I guess so. But my mum is not a wolf."

„Oh, thank god",said James. „You look young. Starting your first year at Hogwarts, like me?"

Remus smiled now. He was happy that he was about to get to know someone of his year before going to Hogwarts.

„Yes, I just got my letter."

„That so cool! Are you muggleborn?"

„No, my father is a wizard."

„Then you already know about Hogwarts! Which house are you going to get into?"

Remus' eyes widened. „Can you choose?",he asked. His father hadn't told him about that.

„What? No",said James. „But normally there is like a house-history in your family. That's why I'm going to be in Gryffindor."

„Oh",said Remus, relieved. „Well, my father was a Ravenclaw. But maybe I will be best placed in Hufflepuff?" He knew that in Hufflepuff were the most tolerant and social people. If someone was about to find out his secret, maybe they would understand and he could keep going to Hogwarts. But James snorted. „In Hufflepuff are the people that can't do anything better",he said.

Before Remus could answer, a young Lady apperaed behind them.

„I'm so sorry you had to wait so long! I'm Madam Malkin. What can I do for you?"

They turned around.

„We need some robes for our first year at Hogwarts",said James. Remus was thankful he wouldn't have to speak.

„Oh, of course. Just stand there." And she grabbed her wand and flicked it. A measure band flew to Remus, one to James, and they measured their whole bodies. When they were finished, they curled and flew into a rack.

„Okay",said Madam Malkin, „Excuse me for a second. I'll get your sizes from the stock."

And she left again. Remus was afraid of an awkward silence between him and James, so he quickly thought about what to say.

„So...",he said, „do you already have your wand?"

James eyes sparkled. „Yeah! Mahogany, unicorn hair, eleven inches, pilable. I already got it a few years ago. I'm not allowed to use it, of course, but I always carry it with me."

Proudly, he stuck his wand into the air.

„Can't wait 'till our first transfiguration lesson. It fascinates me, transfiguration, I mean. What's your favourite subject?"

„Well, I haven't even started yet, so... but I think charms could be useful."

"Oh yeah. But it's not very cool, isn't it?",said James while sticking his wand into his belt again.

They heard hurried footsteps, Madam Malkin came back with their robes and fit them to them individually.

Meanwhile Lyall und Hope came back. Hope carried a big stack of books, not all were Remus' schoolbooks obviously. Lyall dragged some bags, something metal chattered in there.

"Are you alone here?",asked Remus James when he noticed his parents were not around.

"Nah, my parents are buying my very late birthday present. They promised to buy an animal when I go to Hogwarts. I already chose it, now they're buying it. It's a barn owl and I named it Lysander."

Madam Malkin tugged at his sleeve.

"Wow, that sounds noble."

"That's what I wanted. Lysander is going to be great."

"That's it, I'm done",said Madam Malkin.

"Well, then, see you in Hogwarts, Remus!",said James when he had payed and left.

Remus was happy. He just made his first contact after being bitten, and the boy may seem bit arrogant, but actually very nice. And he was talking much, which meant Remus could relax in a conversation.

Lyall, Hope and Remus were leaving the store, now heading that one shop that was the most important and exciting for every wizard child – _Ollivander's._

It was nice to come into this very silent shop whereas the rest of the Diagon Alley was very loud because of all the people. It smelled of old wood and dust, but somehow it was very pleasantly.

The whole walls were consisted of shelfs with wandboxes in them.

„Ah... again, a new student",sounded a voice from behind one of the walls. Then, a man came out of a door. It had to be Ollivander. He was still very young and had light, brown hair.

„I – I need a wand",said Remus quietly.

Ollivander didn't say anything. Instead, Remus was, for the second time of the day, from head to toe measured. When the bands rolled up again, Olivander nodded. Then, he took out a box out of a shelf just behind him. He unpacked it.

„Unicorn hair, I'm sure, and pliable. Try this one, it is ten and a quarter inches and beech."

He gave Remus the wand. But right when his fingers touched the wood, Ollivander withdrew it.

„No, no, it's the wood, the wood."

Remus just stared at him. Had he done anything wrong? But Ollivander was already searching for another wand, climbed a ladder to get another box.

„Hazel",he whispered to himself and climbed down.

Remus took the wand and waited.

„Wave it",Ollivander commanded.

And Remus did what he was told. A lamp cracked. Remus jumped.

„Sorry, I'm sorry!",he said quickly and laid the wand on a table. But Ollivander didn't react, he seemed thoughtful.

„I wonder..." He took a box from the highest place right under the ceiling and gave Remus the wand. Remus took it and without doing anything, he knew that this wand was the right one for him. He felt a warmness coming from it that actually wasn't real, it was just inside his body.

Ollivander smiled satisfied.

„This, my boy, is a wood I haven't sold for very long. Cypress... It's rare in times like these. You will do great things... great, heroic, things..."

Remus just stood there, eyes wide. What was Ollivander talking about? Could he see all that in his wand? He just couldn't believe he would ever do great, heroic stuff. That man had actually seemed a bit crazy the whole time.


	3. The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 3 – The Sorting Hat**

He couldn't believe it, but September first actually came. After a tearful goodbye (well, his mother cried), Remus sat in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express on his own. The train had just started to roll and if he was lucky, he could be alone the whole time. Of course he wanted to make friends – but here, there was no entrance. He didn't want to sit in front of a bunch of guys and just sit there in silence. He was too afraid to make a fool out of himself.

He looked out of the window. Trees and fields were passing by and the sun was shining onto them. Now he was sitting in the Hogwarts Express, right about to start his social life and education. Something he had never thought he would do. And he was so happy. In the window, he could see his reflection and he startled a bit. He was very pale and looked tired. Well, it was only a few day until the next full moon. Remus hated the thought. He wouldn't even be there for a few days and already had to bear his first transformation.

Remus shook his head and banned the thought out of his head. This could be the happiest day of his life and he won't destroy it.

After a few hours, Remus was already very bored, the door opened and a small, plump boy with blonde hair was standing in front of him. He looked around.

"Can I sit here?",he asked.

"Sure",said Remus. It would be impolite to say no.

Relived the boy let himself bump into the seat in front of Remus.

He then reached out his hand "Peter Pettigrew".

"Remus Lupin",he shook Peter's hand. "Why are you coming here? We're already on the way for several hours."

Peter looked down. "I didn't get along well with the boys I was sitting with."

"Oh",said Remus, not wanting to deepen the topic. "So what do you think, should we change into the Hogwarts uniform?"

"It's still hours until we get there",Peter just said and Remus took it as a no.

After half an hour, the candycar came. Remus didn't have much money with him, so he and Peter only bought a bit.

„Do you like chocolate?",asked Peter, looking at Remus' Chocolate Frogs.

„I love it! You want one?",asked Remus.

„Sure, here, take a Bertie Bott's Bean."

Remus tried to seem brave so he took one. „Urgh, detergent!" Remus choked, while Peter exclaimed „Gunhilda of Gorsemoor! I don't have that one!"

Traveling with Peter was alright. He was very introvert, too, but is was easy to talk to him and when there was a silence, it wasn't awkward.

When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade, it was already dark, Remus could see James far away. He didn't dare to call for him, so he stuck to Peter.

„FIRST YEARS!"

Remus was looking around, searching for who was calling. But he only saw the backs of the mass of the students that were all s much bigger than him...

„Whow",Peter said. Remus turned his head tosee where Peter was looking and he wondered why he hadn't seen him before.

„FIRSTYEARS TO ME!"

He was a bigger Person than Remus had ever seen. He was more than three times bigger than Remus and his wild and long hair and beard made him look even bigger. The firstyears were moving towords him haltingly, but once Remus reached the man, he could see he had actually really nice and trustworthy looking eyes and a smile behind his enormous beard.

„My name's Hagrid. 's everyone 'ere?"

He counted the students that had to look like ants to him.

„Great!",he clapped his hands. „Everyone follow me!"

They were walking behind the man for a few minutes.

„'t's your first year at 'ogwarts, eh? Must be excited. But don't worry, everyone's really nice. 'specially Dumbledore. Great man, Dumbledore. Great man",Hagrid was babbling happily and Remus couldn't help but agree. While wandering, he wondered if Hagrid was some kind of giant. That would mean Dumbledore let a giant into Hogwarts _and _he let a werewolf into Hogwarts. Yes, Dumbledore_ was _a great man.

„There we are!",Hagrid said when they stood in front of a large lake. Behind that lake was Hogwarts Castle in all its beauty. It was huge. And in the darkness, it seemed to glow, and its light made the water in the lake glisten.

Remus wasn't the only one being fascinated. Everyone was staring at the castle in awe.

„Well, everyone take a boat, four in one!",Hagrid exclaimed.

The boats brought them all together to the other side of the sea safely. Remus thought to have seen something weird in the water... he didn't know if there were any dangerous animals on the Hogwarts ground, so he didn't dare think about it.

Hagrid led them through the great oak door, and Remus was entering Hogwarts for the very first time. He still couldn't believe it. It was enormous and the cieling was very high. Remus felt strangely little. And when he thought about how old this castle was and who went over these floors once, he couldn't help but feeling proud that he actually got to do the same thing, too.

„Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take over now",suddenly a woman said. She seemed still young, had black hair that was in a bun and her robes were buttoned up stricktly. She, herself, seemed very strict, too, so that all the students were instantly standing upright in silence.

"Everyone, follow me!"

Now everyone was traipsing behind her. But she only directed them into a small room next to the great hall where they heard Dumbledore talking.

"I'm Professor McGonagall",the woman finally said when they were all in and she had closed the door. "I'll look if it is time for the sorting. Take the time to refresh yourself." And she strut out. The students were all a bit taken aback, some of them looked green. Remus remembered with a twinge in his stomach how ill he looked, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Five Minutes later however, Professor McGonagall came back. She looked around and then led them into the great hall.

The ceiling seemed infinit, it looked like the sky outside. Thousands of candles were illuminating the hall. Four tables with students and a teachertable was standing in the hall, hundred of faces staring at the first years. Remus wished the ground would open up and swallow him, and he apparantly wasn't the only one thinking that. All the others looked just a scared as him, which relaxed him a bit.

In front of the teachter table, they came to a halt. Before it, there was a three legged chair standing and on it laid the Sorting Hat. Remus knew about it, but Remus didn't know what it would be like to wear the hat.

The hall was silent. Remus wondered if they were waiting for anything. Then, the hat moved and started to sing a song.

_Once, there were four men_

_all friends in one unit_

_one differed from the other_

_both in heart, and in head._

_the result of this friendship  
was the school in which you are.  
Four houses they founded,  
one each to one of the men._

_In Gryffindor are now the bravest,_

_the life of a lion, lived to its fullest._

_In Slytherin, ruses are the key_

_to the most amitious snake, that you could be._

_In Huffepluff, loyal as the badger,_

_you'll find friends, luck and laughter._

_In Ravenclaw, you will be free,_

_and smart like an eagle, whatever there will be._

_The house I will put you in_

_will be the right one for you._

_Don't think about what could have been,_

_because I know what's best for you._

_So go and put me on, have faith,_

_I'll put you right where you belong_

_So go and put me on, have faith,_

_I'll put you right where you belong._

When the hat was finished singing its song, the students clapped and cheered. Then, Professor McGonagall walked up in front of them and pulled out a list.

"I am going to read out your names in alphabetical order. You come up here, put on the hat and go to the table of the house the hat told you you're in."

There was a mutter going through the first years. Remus knew many pupils would be relieved now, there were many rumours about how the first years would be sorted, such as wrestling with a troll.

"Adams, Liam!"

A brown-haired boy walked up shyly to the chair and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on his head.

The hat thought for a moment, then shouted:"GRYFFINDOR!"

The boy ran up happily to the bawling Gryffindor table.

"Benett, Evan!"

The confident looking boy was sortet into Slytherin, just when the hat had touched his head.

"Black, Sirius!"

The boy was very good looking, Remus thought. He had dark, black hair that hung into his eyes and he walked confidently up to the chair. McGonagall put the hat on. It looked very concentrated, as far as a hat could look concentrated, anyway. It took several minutes until the hat exclaimed:"GRYFFINDOR!"

Apart from a bit of flighty applause the hall was silent. Remus didn't know what was going on. As though not noticing the stares from everyone, Sirius went cooly to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Still, there was no sound in the entire hall. Remus frowned. Was he an escaped criminal or something?

"Devaney, Ivy!"

Ivy became a Hufflepuff.

"Evans, Lily", a beautiful young witch, was placed in Gryffindor, followed by a few Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Then...

"Lupin, Remus!"

Remus took a deep breath. Then, he went out of the save mass of first years that was now less.

On the way to the chair, he could feel the stares of everyone in his neck. The walk was so long... was he even walking in the right way? He hoped he didn't look foolish...

Finally, he arrived at the chair and sat down. McGonagall looked at him. She must know that Remus was that werewolf that would come to school...

She put the Sorting Hat on Remus' head.

"Oh, well...",Remus heard a quiet voice speaking, as though only somewhere in the back of his head.

"You are the werewolf Dumbledore was talking about... never got on one of you before..."

Great, Remus thought. Now he was definitely going into Slytherin.

"Oh no boy, I'm here to see into your heart. I don't see a werewolf in there..."

Remus exhailed relieved, but still very tense.

"The wolf seems to be just in your head... maybe a little bit too much... you're insecure. There's no need to be... you will be brave... and you already are. There's a very soft heart in your chest, boy. All you want to have is friends... but still, you're very intelligent. There's a great thirst for knowledge in you. Ravenclaw would be a good house for you."

"They are too smart",Remus thought. "They would find out quickly..."

"Hm... you're an easy one",the hat said as though he had not heart Remus. "I know where you are best placed."

Remus closed his eyes. He still hoped for Hufflepuff.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Remus heard cheers and felt the hat being taking off. He opened his eyes. The Gryffindors were cheering just for him. Confused, he turned to McGonagall. She now smiled at him proudly. With a movement of her arm she told him „Go". And Remus got up and ran to the Gryffindor table. The older students were patting his back and grinned at him. Remus grinned back. While sitting down, Remus thought that Gryffindor actually wasn't too bad.

"Pettigrew, Peter",was a hatstall. Almost ten minutes needed the hat to decide to put him into Gryffindor. James Potter on the other hand went straight into Gryffindor.

Only a few people followed, a few Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

When all the new students were sorted, a tiny teacher carried the chair and the Sorting Hat away.

Dumbledore steppted to the lectern. The hall fell silent again immediatly. Then, Dumbledore raised his voice and even in the furthest corner of the hall, you could understand him easily.

"Before we are going to enjoy our favourite meals, I'll have to say a few words",he said. "Firstly, welcome to Hogwarts, first years, als welcome back, all the others! I hope that everyone of us will start the new school year in a positive way. Nevertheless, I'll have to speak out a few warnings. Our caretaker Mr Filch reminded me to say once more that the Forbidden Forest is, indeed, forbidden. Apart from that, we have a new, beautiful plant on the grounds of Hogwarts. It's a Womping Willow."

Remus shiftet in his chair.

"A Womping Willow will attack everthing that is in range of its branches. Don't ever go near it",he said seriously.

"Why would they plant a tree like that?",Remus heard an older student ask another in a whisper. Remus dropped his gaze.

"But enough of this serious stuff!",Dumbledore said happily and clapped his hands. "Let's all enjoy this wonderful feast!"

The students clapped and cheered and Remus did so too. Then, out of nothing, all kinds of food appeared on the tables. Chicken wings, cauldron cakes, pumpkin pie, cornish pasty and just everything Remus could imagine. When he was piling food onto his plate, he heard someone say:"Hey, aren't you the one I met at_ Madam Malkin's_?"

It was James Potter.

"Yeah",Remus smiled. "Great you made it into Gryffindor."

"Oh, I knew that before. Cool that you did it, too!",James grinned and bit into a chicken wing. "That's my friend, Sirius!" And he pointed at the boy beneath him. It was the good looking boy.

"Hey",he said.

"Hi",said Remus. "Why was everyone so silent after your sorting?"

"I guess you are muggleborn?",asked Sirius.

"No",said Remus.

"Oh, well. My family is one of the very old pureblood-fetish families. They are all Slytherins. I'm in Gryffindor. That's all." Remus noticed he looked very proud while he told the last sentence.

"And you're happy about that?"

"More than anything!"

"Well, congratulations, then!"

"Thank you!" Sirius smiled and then grinned at James.

At the end of the day, Remus was lying in his bed in the dormitry he shared with James, Sirius and Peter, he smiled. Could he say that the three of them were his friends by now? He didn't know, but he was so happy that there were three people he thought were nice. And maybe, they all would become friends.


End file.
